Swirling of Red & Teal
by ToxicAnonymous
Summary: A more realistic smut, not in the meaning of emotion n shit, but genetically. Trolls are pansexual or whatever, right? This may be the only one like this that I do, but oh well. By the way Terezi and Karkat living together is now canon in my future stories, even if they don't make sense when you order them. Oh by the way if you didn't catch that: [ ! ] Smut warning [ ! ]


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The soft sound of the final box being placed on the floor seemed to prove satisfying to both trolls, Karkat and Terezi had finally moved all the boxes into their newspan style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" home, and Karkat had began exploring the place, Matesprite by his side. "There had fucking better be a master bedroom. I swear to Gog I'll make one if I fucking have to." Karkat had said it whilst holding Terezi by her hand and, as stressed and exhausted as they emboth/em were, Terezi had had her eyes half closed for the past two days, and she looked like she would fall asleep any moment. Terezi's soft and tired response to the comment was "H3h3, wh..." She paused to yawn, "wh4t3v3r you s4y k4rkl3s..." Karkat hated seeing his lover like this: "TZ, Look if you're this tired they already have a bed here, you can sleep right now if you really need to." At the mention of sleep her eyes nearly lit up, but went half shut again when she remembered the situation./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""K4rk4t w3 st1ll n33d to unp4ck..." "No we don't, at least you don't, it isn't healthy for you to not sleep like you have been..." "Look, I'll call Sollux or Gamzee over, they'll help me with it, you need rest, bad...". The two went back and forth for a while before Terezi finally gave in and went to bed. In the end Karkat called over Dave, since A. Sollux was busy, B. Gamzee would probably end up leaving a lingering odor of Sopor with him./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"The unpacking went surprisingly quick with Dave though, the guy's done so much stuff in his life that he can start a conversation about just about anything, and that isn't necessarily a bad thing, time flew by. They finished and while Dave went home Karkat went to bed beside Terezi. /spanspan style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Karkat had gotten more sleep recently than Terezi and got up earlier, he knew it was a rough week for them both, and he wanted to make it up to her, and while the plan was stupid, it would work no matter what./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Karkat put in his earbuds and waited for Terezi to wake, listening to music to pass time. When she woke he made sure to wait for her to wake up fully, and she had put in a little time to fix her hair. "Fuck, for being blind you always do your hair perfectly." "1 don't worry 4bout 1t too much. Why'd you m3nt1on 1t?" Karkat blushed a bit, hoping she didn't notice. "4ww, you l1k3 1t don't you? Swoon!" Damnit. "Well, yeah... But you don't have to be pretty for me to be flushed," "I love you for you TZ." As cheesy as it was, Terezi had every right to be blushing now. "K4rk4t, h3h3... 3v3n though you d1dn't s4y 1t 3x4ctly, flush3d for you too." She walked over to him and kissed what she smelled to be his cheek, and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her by the wrist, making sure to be gentle and not hurt her, and said: "Terezi, I'm not finished yet." And pulled her into a kiss, a bit sloppy, but sufficient./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""We've had a tough week and you've had barely any time to relax, so... Fuck, I mean you've been working so hard, the leas" "K4rk4t." "W3 h4v3n't m4d3 out 1n 4 f3w w33ks, 1t's 4bout t1m3..." She cackled a bit and with that they were lost in a kiss, and as it usually was with her they had to use at least some tongue, and while he hadn't known how to get the most out of these experiences with Terezi before, Karkat had gotten to the point where he just gave in and did what he wanted, enjoying the experiences the most he could. Terezi tugged at the collar of his turtleneck, and he used it to his advantage and took it as an advance./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Karkat removed his turtleneck and felt the cool air on his arms with his tank top on, and when their lips separated Terezi snickered a little before embracing him again. The room was a bit cold and the trolls pressed against each-other for warmth, and while it may have been easy for Karkat, Terezi was slightly shivering. Noticing it, Karkat slowly removed her libra tee and then his own tank top, and pressed against her, slightly rubbing against her and creating a bit of friction. Terezi slightly pulled away, just enough so she could take his hand and slightly guide it to one of her breasts, and Karkat took to it quickly, groping and feeling her warm and tender breast before feeling both with both hands. Even through the Libra bra, Terezi felt every touch, every moment Karkat let his hand linger, and she loved it./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Karkat traced Terezi's back until he found what he was looking for, after some fiddling he undid her bra and removed it, and proceed to press against her, pushing her tits upwards slightly when he kissed her, and even through the pleasure, Terezi knew she could be giving more, and made sure that during the passion fueled kiss full of tongue that she rubbed against him with her waist roughly where their bulges were, and enjoyed the feeling of her actions making not just his, but her bulge writhe free of their prisons made of flesh./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Karkat was enjoying the feeling, but he knew Terezi had done this on purpose to leave him wanting more, and she succeeded. He sat himself up and unbuttoned and slid off his slacks, then removing his boxers he let his bright red appendage writhe and squirm as it adjusted to the temperature. Terezi moaned each time she felt Karkat's bulge writhe against her pants where her own was, she leaked a small amount of genetic material, got slightly upset over ruining the new pair of skinny jeans, but promptly removed them and removed her scalesmate boxers, and let her bulge seek his./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Their appendages writhed around each-other a while before settling on Teal wrapping around Red. Terezi moaned and bit into her lip when she began to rub her own bulge before Karkat began to grope his bulge that hers was coiled around at the time. Their hands touched and they cupped their hands to make an O shape and began stroking the now uncoiled bulges, and while Karkat was slightly holding it in, only letting out a few pleasured groans and moans, Terezi was letting the ecstatic sounds flow like water from her mouth, and similarly she was nearly drooling. Karkat let some Red genetic material leak from his bulge, and it spread slightly above Terezi's nook. Terezi joined him and Teal seeped more from her nook than her bulge/spanspan style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);", moaning she removed her hand and flipped her head back by sudden pleasure from Karkat picking up pace in stroking their throbbing bulges. Karkat was waiting for the opportunity, and took Terezi by surprise, by putting his bulge inside her nook, and then guiding her bulge into his own nook./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Terezi knew he would do this eventually, and waited for Karkat to begin thrusting. Once he began she began thrusting in a way so that when he moved inwards she did as well and they would meet halfway. Karkat had forgotten what it felt like to have Terezi's bulge wriggling inside him, and moaned out "Fuck! Ah, Ohhh...". Karkat cummed a small amount, and so did Terezi, more than he expected her to, and while hers had a small amount too, his own stomach now pressed out a little, and when she cummed again it was slightly uncomfortable, and hoped she would stick to thrusting, but when she cummed once more he let out a slightly painful groan, and slipped their bulges loose, and he cummed, while slowly but surely the red and teal swirled making a lavenderish puddle. Karkat needed to take his mind off of his slightly protruding stomach, and got into a comfortable position to suck on Terezi's bulge./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Terezi moaned loudly, no-one had ever done this for her before, and under the intense feeling of pleasure she was glad that her Matesprite was the one to grant her the feeling first, and she then hoped that she pleasured Karkat this much when she did it for him. Terezi was leaking small amounts of genetic material from her nook, when she began feeling Karkat's nook, and rubbing it like he rubbed hers, before slowly starting to finger it, slightly signaling him do the same to her own nook, and while she was trying not to, in the room filled with moans and panting, she orgasmed from everything leading up to it, the sucking, fingering, thrusting, everything. /spanspan style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Noticing she had done so, Karkat joined Terezi in orgasming./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Sweating, moaning, and panting the trolls then pulled away, Karkat dipping his fingers into Terezi's teal cum, and licked a small amount off his pointer finger, "Oh.." It tasted like a martini, and he licked the rest off. After a short kiss the two changed the sheets of the bed out with new clean ones, and huddled underneath the warmth of the blanket they put over it, staying nude the entirety of the experience, and finally embracing and letting their bulges coil together. They held like that for a while before either one of them spoke: "4ww, K4rky, d1d 1 f1ll you up 4 b1t too much 1n th3 h34t of th3 mom3nt?" Karkat had hoped she wouldn't mention it, but of course she would./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);""In the heat of the moment?" "Hah, uh, yeah I guess... Now I know how you feel filled up all like a damn balloon" "Pl34sur3d?" "No, ow. uncomfortable..." "4w c'mon, K4rkl3s, you gott4 l1k3 1t 4 l1ttl3!" "Not really." "Wh4t3v3r, 1t g3ts b3tt3r wh3n you rub 1t for m3 k4rkl3s..." "Heh, fair e-fucking-nough". /spanspan style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Karkat began to feel Terezi's slightly bloated tummy with one hand, groping one of her breasts in the other, rubbing her nipples just to give her a little more reward, she returned the favor and caressed his small tummy, and with her other hand, one of his nubby horns, earning a soft purr from him. While they could lay that way for hours, the two fell asleep embracing and lips pressed together./span/div 


End file.
